Eucharistic Prayer I
Eucharistic Prayer I (The Roman Canon) V. The Lord be with you. R. And with your spirit. V. Lift up your hearts. R. We lift them up to the Lord. V. Let us give thanks to the Lord our God R. It is right and just. Then follows the Preface to be used in accord with the rubrics, which concludes: Holy, Holy, Holy Lord God of hosts. Heaven and earth are full of your glory. Hosanna in the highest. Blessed is he who comes in the name of the Lord. Hosanna in the highest. The Priest, with hands extended, says: To you, therefore, most merciful Father, we make humble prayer and petition through Jesus Christ, your Son, our Lord: He joins his hands and says: that you accept He makes the Sign of the Cross once over the bread and chalice together, saying: and bless † these gifts, these offerings, these holy and unblemished sacrifices, With hands extended, he continues: which we offer you firstly for your holy catholic Church. Be pleased to grant her peace, to guard, unite and govern her throughout the whole world, together with your servant N. our Pope and N. our Bishop,* and all those who, holding to the truth, hand on the catholic and apostolic faith. Mention may be made here of the Coadjutor Bishop, or Auxiliary Bishops, as noted in the General Instruction of the Roman Missal, no. 149. Commemoration of the Living Remember, Lord, your servants N. and N. The Priest joins his hands and prays briefly for those for whom he intends to pray. Then, with hands extended, he continues: and all gathered here, whose faith and devotion are known to you. For them, we offer you this sacrifice of praise or they offer it for themselves and all who are dear to them: for the redemption of their souls, in hope of health and well-being, and paying their homage to you, the eternal God, living and true. Within the Action In communion with those whose memory we venerate, especially the glorious ever-Virgin Mary, Mother of our God and Lord, Jesus Christ, † and blessed Joseph, her Spouse, your blessed Apostles and Martyrs, Peter and Paul, Andrew, (James, John, Thomas, James, Philip, Bartholomew, Matthew, Simon and Jude; Linus, Cletus, Clement, Sixtus, Cornelius, Cyprian, Laurence, Chrysogonus, John and Paul, Cosmas and Damian) and all your Saints; we ask that through their merits and prayers, in all things we may be defended by your protecting help. (Through Christ our Lord. Amen.) ____________________ PROPER FORMS OF THE COMMUNICANTES On the Nativity of the Lord and throughout the Octave Celebrating the most sacred night (day) on which blessed Mary the immaculate Virgin brought forth the Saviour for this world, and in communion with those whose memory we venerate, especially the glorious ever-Virgin Mary, Mother of our God and Lord, Jesus Christ, † On the Epiphany of the Lord Celebrating the most sacred day on which your Only Begotten Son, eternal with you in your glory, appeared in a human body, truly sharing our flesh, and in communion with those whose memory we venerate, especially the glorious ever-Virgin Mary, Mother of our God and Lord, Jesus Christ, † From the Mass of the Easter Vigil until the Second Sunday of Easter Celebrating the most sacred night (day) of the Resurrection of our Lord Jesus Christ in the flesh, and in communion with those whose memory we venerate, especially the glorious ever-Virgin Mary, Mother of our God and Lord, Jesus Christ, † On the Ascension of the Lord Celebrating the most sacred day on which your Only Begotten Son, our Lord, placed at the right hand of your glory our weak human nature, which he had united to himself, and in communion with those whose memory we venerate, especially the glorious ever-Virgin Mary, Mother of our God and Lord, Jesus Christ, † On Pentecost Sunday Celebrating the most sacred day of Pentecost, on which the Holy Spirit appeared to the Apostles in tongues of fire, and in communion with those whose memory we venerate, especially the glorious ever-Virgin Mary, Mother of our God and Lord, Jesus Christ, † ____________________ With hands extended, the Priest continues: Therefore, Lord, we pray: graciously accept this oblation of our service, that of your whole family; order our days in your peace, and command that we be delivered from eternal damnation and counted among the flock of those you have chosen. He joins his hands. (Through Christ our Lord. Amen.) ____________________ From the Mass of the Easter Vigil until the Second Sunday of Easter Therefore, Lord, we pray: graciously accept this oblation of our service, that of your whole family, which we make to you also for those to whom you have been pleased to give the new birth of water and the Holy Spirit, granting them forgiveness of all their sins; order our days in your peace, and command that we be delivered from eternal damnation and counted among the flock of those you have chosen. He joins his hands. (Through Christ our Lord. Amen.) ____________________ Holding his hands extended over the offerings, he says: Be pleased, O God, we pray, to bless, acknowledge, and approve this offering in every respect; make it spiritual and acceptable, so that it may become for us the Body and Blood of your most beloved Son, our Lord Jesus Christ. He joins his hands. In the formulas that follow, the words of the Lord should be pronounced clearly and distinctly, as the nature of these words requires. On the day before he was to suffer, He takes the bread and, holding it slightly raised above the altar, continues: he took bread in his holy and venerable hands, He raises his eyes. and with eyes raised to heaven to you, O God, his almighty Father, giving you thanks, he said the blessing, broke the bread and gave it to his disciples, saying: He bows slightly. TAKE THIS, ALL OF YOU, AND EAT OF IT, FOR THIS IS MY BODY, WHICH WILL BE GIVEN UP FOR YOU. He shows the consecrated host to the people, places it again on the paten, and genuflects in adoration. After this, the Priest continues: In a similar way, when supper was ended, He takes the chalice and, holding it slightly raised above the altar, continues: he took this precious chalice in his holy and venerable hands, and once more giving you thanks, he said the blessing and gave the chalice to his disciples, saying: He bows slightly. TAKE THIS, ALL OF YOU, AND DRINK FROM IT, FOR THIS IS THE CHALICE OF MY BLOOD, THE BLOOD OF THE NEW AND ETERNAL COVENANT, WHICH WILL BE POURED OUT FOR YOU AND FOR MANY FOR THE FORGIVENESS OF SINS. DO THIS IN MEMORY OF ME. He shows the chalice to the people, places it on the corporal, and genuflects in adoration. Then he says: The mystery of faith. And the people continue, acclaiming: We proclaim your Death, O Lord, profess your Resurrection until you come again. Or: When we eat this Bread and drink this Cup, we proclaim your Death, O Lord, you come again. Or: Save us, Saviour of the world, by your Cross and Resurrection you have set us free. Then the Priest, with hands extended, says: Therefore, O Lord, as we celebrate the memorial of the blessed Passion, the Resurrection from the dead, and the glorious Ascension into heaven of Christ, your Son, our Lord, we, your servants and your holy people, offer to your glorious majesty from the gifts that you have given us, this pure victim, this holy victim, this spotless victim, the holy Bread of eternal life and the Chalice of everlasting salvation. Be pleased to look upon these offerings with a serene and kindly countenance, and to accept them, as once you were pleased to accept the gifts of your servant Abel the just, the sacrifice of Abraham, our father in faith, and the offering of your high priest Melchizedek, a holy sacrifice, a spotless victim. Bowing, with hands joined, he continues: In humble prayer we ask you, almighty God: command that these gifts be borne by the hands of your holy Angel to your altar on high in the sight of your divine majesty, so that all of us, who through this participation at the altar receive the most holy Body and Blood of your Son, He stands upright again and signs himself with the Sign of the Cross, saying: may be filled with every grace and heavenly blessing. He joins his hands. (Through Christ our Lord. Amen.) Commemoration of the Dead With hands extended, the Priest says: Remember also, Lord, your servants N. and N., who have gone before us with the sign of faith and rest in the sleep of peace. He joins his hands and prays briefly for those who have died and for whom he intends to pray. Then, with hands extended, he continues: Grant them, O Lord, we pray, and all who sleep in Christ, a place of refreshment, light and peace. He joins his hands. (Through Christ our Lord. Amen.) He strikes his breast with his right hand, saying: To us, also, your servants, who, though sinners, And, with hands extended, he continues: hope in your abundant mercies, graciously grant some share and fellowship with your holy Apostles and Martyrs: with John the Baptist, Stephen, Matthias, Barnabas, (Ignatius, Alexander, Marcellinus, Peter, Felicity, Perpetua, Agatha, Lucy, Agnes, Cecilia, Anastasia) and all your Saints; admit us, we beseech you, into their company, not weighing our merits, but granting us your pardon, He joins his hands. through Christ our Lord. And he continues: Through whom you continue to make all these good things, O Lord; you sanctify them, fill them with life, bless them, and bestow them upon us. He takes the chalice and the paten with the host and, raising both, he says: Through him, and with him, and in him, O God, almighty Father, in the unity of the Holy Spirit, all glory and honour is yours, for ever and ever. The people acclaim: Amen. Then follows the Communion Rite. → Eucharistic Prayer II